


You're my river running wild

by energie_vie



Series: Gooey [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Minor Andy Quynh Joe and Nicky towards the end, Minor Original Character(s), Nile and Booker make references all the time, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips, Romance, Smut, Sometimes they have full conversations using only song lyrics, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: " 'How about instead of flying we buy a piece of junk and drive there?''Are you serious?' he asks, though instead of mildly chiding he actually sounds giddy.'Mhm. Think about it, we can stop at diners along the way, get wasted in dingy motels, buy one of those instant cameras and take silly pictures,' she shrugs. 'We can get some weed in Cali,' she adds with a wink. "OR: Nile and Booker's road trip from Tijuana to Vancouver (because why not).
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Gooey [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	You're my river running wild

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've written so far. Basically, I wanted to send them on a road trip and make it both fluffy and smutty and cute and I'm gonna stop rambling now :P
> 
> The title is inspired by Lykke Li's _I Follow Rivers_ , though I did "rearrange" the chorus a bit. As usual, this one's a standalone, though you'll find a link at the end for a previous night that Nile references at some point.
> 
> You'll also find links to a number of songs that these two sing along to (I went wild this time).
> 
> Last but not least, feel free to jump to the prequel series ([Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987831)) or to the ongoing multi-chapter containing ficlets ([Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817846/chapters/68103208)).

Sleep is the one thing where she and Booker are complete opposites. Nile has always been an early bird, whereas Booker is on autopilot most mornings until he gets coffee in his system and even then he's still groggy for at least another fifteen minutes. On the other hand, he's the most functional and productive at night, whereas she goes on battery saving mode as soon as the clock strikes midnight.

And then there are the afternoon naps. Nile is convinced the man was a cat in a previous life because he can fall asleep in any position and location, whether it be noisy as hell or dead silent. She kind of envies him for it. However, it seems he's been rubbing off on her because ever since they arrived in Tijuana three weeks ago her brain seems to shut down every day at around one o'clock and she passes out as soon as her head hits the pillow. It doesn't help that it rains almost every afternoon.

Today is no different. She wakes up to the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the window and for a few moments she just listens with her eyes closed. When she finally opens them slowly, Booker is reclining against the headboard, eyes trained on his kindle. It's the same one she had gotten him as a belated birthday gift all those years ago and even though more sophisticated models have become available in the meantime, he doesn't even want to hear about getting a new one. It makes her heart tumble in her chest.

'What time is it?' Nile mumbles sleepily.

'Half past three,' Booker replies with a tender smile.

He closes the kindle, puts it on his nightstand and shifts lower on the bed until his head is resting on the pillow, face level with hers.

'Did you enjoy your nap?' he smirks teasingly.

'I hope you know you're a very bad influence.'

'You made it very clear a long time ago,' he grins. 'We're on holiday, darling and it's raining. What's wrong with lazing around in bed?'

'We're laying low, Seb. That's different,' she tuts half-disapprovingly.

'If you say so,' he shrugs.

'What were you reading?'

'Bukowski.'

'So it really _is_ a phase,' she snickers.

'What do you mean?''

'First Kerouac, then Ginsberg. I think you also read _The Rum Diary_ last week, didn't you?' she asks without really expecting an answer. 'I see a pattern here.'

'Oh, really? And what might that be?'

'Hedonism and freedom of spirit. Sex, drugs and alcohol. I think you're trying to tell me something,' Nile winks. 'Either that or you're nostalgic. Which one of them did you have sex with again?' she carries on, smiling naughtily.

'Allen,' Booker mutters.

'It's so weird to hear you using his first name.'

'Back then he wasn't _Ginsberg_ ,' he air quotes. 'Just Allen.'

'Still weird. So, is it nostalgia?' she giggles.

'Maybe just a little,' Booker shrugs again. 'You know, I went on a couple of Jack's little road trips as well,' he adds as an afterthought.

'No way! 'You're fucking with me, right?' 

'Nope.'

'Oh my god! And you're only telling me _now_? Wait! Which character are you?'

'I'm not in the book.'

'Yeeeah, I'm not buying that.'

'No, really. Flying under the radar and all that. Not to mention that Andy would've killed me slowly, painfully and repeatedly for such recklessness.'

'But all his characters are based on real people. How did you manage to convince him not to include _you_?'

'Let's just say I can be very persuasive when the circumstances call for it,' Booker smirks, waggling his eyebrows.

'You slept with him too?!' Nile gasps, moving to a sitting position.

'A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, my love.'

'I think I need a minute to wrap my head around this,' Nile mumbles.

She lets herself fall back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling while Booker sniggers like the idiot that he is.

'How weird is it that I keep picturing you with either Kerouac or Ginsberg?'

'Try _and_ instead of _or_.'

'Of course, why am I not surprised,' she says and it's more of a statement than a question. 'You know, if you're really nostalgic about those times, we could do a reboot. Unless it's _Jack_ and _Allen_ you actually miss, in which case I can't really help you,' she adds, emphasising the names just a little.

'Damn it, I've been too obvious,' Booker says in a monotone, rolling his eyes. 'What do you mean by reboot?'

'Well, we're supposed to be in Vancouver in what, a week from now?'

'Eight days.'

'Whatever. How about instead of flying we buy a piece of junk and drive there?'

'Are you serious?' he asks, though instead of mildly chiding he actually sounds giddy.

'Mhm. Think about it, we can stop at diners along the way, get wasted in dingy motels, buy one of those instant cameras and take silly pictures,' she shrugs. 'We can get some weed in Cali,' she adds with a wink.

'You're the best partner in crime I could've ever asked for,' Booker grins, eyes shining with pure delight.

Nile just laughs and cards her fingers through his hair.

\---

'So, what's on our wishlist?' Booker asks.

They're outside the San Diego CarMax and Nile thinks they couldn't look more hipster if they _tried_. They're sitting on the curb, casually smoking a cigarette, eyes hidden behind shades and backpacks between their legs. Her brother would probably laugh his ass off at the _look at me, I'm so edgy_ vibe they both give off.

'Bluetooth,' she replies promptly and Booker chuckles under his breath. 'What, do you really wanna listen to whatever's on the radio?' 

'No, no, you're right. Bluetooth mandatory. What else?'

'Tinted windows, 'cause we haven't had sex in the back seat of a car since forever,' Nile half-whines.

'Mm, I like what I'm hearing,' he grins slyly. 'Go on.'

'Oh, maybe we can find a yellow one.'

'What? Why?'

'So that I can pretend it's Bumblebee,' Nile says seriously, making Booker laugh so hard that he actually has to take off his sunglasses to wipe his eyes.

'You know, you're lucky I was a fucking insomniac before you came along because otherwise most of your references would just fly over my head.'

'Another reason I love you,' she shrugs and is rewarded with the softest of smiles.

'I love you too. Now let's see which car looks most like an autobot,' he says, getting up and giving her his hand to help her to her feet.

'My second favourite is Sideswipe.'

'Got it,' he grins.

\---

Nile thinks she may have overdone it a bit. She was supposed to buy two sandwiches and a pack of cigarettes but the gas station Booker has chosen is huge and they have lots of interesting stuff and she may just be an undiagnosed compulsive shopper because her arms are full as she makes her way to the counter.

While she waits in line she looks out the window and actually swoons a little at the sight of Booker leaning casually against the side of their bright red car, ankles crossed and hands in the pockets of his jeans. God, he's hot as fuck with his messy hair and his mirrored sunglasses and his dark grey T-shirt that stretches across his shoulders and Nile thinks she might just start drooling if she keeps staring at him.

'Miss?'

'Oh, sorry,' she smiles sheepishly at the cashier, unceremoniously dumping everything in her arms on the counter.

'Yeah, he's dreamy, isn't he?' the girl sighs, obviously having followed Nile's line of sight. 'Makes me think of James Dean,' she adds with a conspiratorial wink while starting to scan.

Nile just nods approvingly and grins, feeling the usual surge of possessiveness that comes to life whenever someone is eyeing Booker. It's like every single cell of her body is screaming _MINE_ like a fucking maniac. The thought makes her smile stupidly.

'Are these all ours?!' comes his voice from somewhere behind her, half-amused, half-exasperated.

Speak of the devil, Nile thinks. The stealthiest devil.

'I knew I shouldn't have left you alone,' he adds lightly, shaking his head a little.

Meanwhile, the cashier's eyes have become as wide as saucers and her pale complexion isn't really helping because she's blushing so hard it's almost painful to witness.

'I can make a very solid case for each of these items,' Nile says seriously.

'I know you can, darling,' he chuckles, taking the two bags that are filled to the brim and heading outside. 'Try not to buy anything else, please,' he calls over his shoulder.

Nile rolls her eyes and turns to the cashier.

'How much do I owe you?'

\---

'Are we there yet?' Booker asks impatiently for the third time in ten minutes.

'I swear to god, Seb, if you don't behave, I'll lock you in the trunk!' Nile threatens.

'But I'm boooored,' he complains, painfully dragging the O. 'Why didn't we go to the Observatory?'

'Because everybody goes there. Now be quiet and if you really can't help yourself, light it.'

Booker grins like an idiot, fishing the joint from the glovebox and flicking the lighter to light it. He takes a long drag, holds it in for a few seconds and exhales with a happy sigh.

'Better?' Nile asks, rolling her eyes when he nods enthusiastically. 'You're not you when you're bored,' she mutters, more to herself than for him to hear.

'Snickers!' he cackles, passing her the joint.

'When we get there,' she says, shaking her head. 'But feel free to knock yourself out. Pun intended,' she adds laughing.

Fifteen minutes later she pulls into a large and almost empty parking lot that overlooks the city. Los Angeles at night is absolutely breathtaking and Nile gets out of the car, leaning against the hood to take it all in. Booker is still in the passenger seat, busy rolling another one and when he finally joins her, he passes her the joint and the lighter and casually throws an arm around her shoulders.

'You were right,' he says, putting a bit more space between his words, which tells Nile that he's as high as a kite. 'It's better here,' he explains, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

She hums quietly and lights it, eyes trained on the myriad lights below. They pass it back and forth in pleasant silence, although Booker shakes his head when they're halfway through, insisting that she needs to catch up.

'By the way, I haven't said it yet, have I?' he asks out of the blue a couple of minutes later.

'Say what?' 

'Thank you. For the trip. Really.'

'You don't have to thank me, Seb,' she replies with a slight slur.

'But I want to,' he says slowly and when did his voice become so gravelly?

Nile turns her head towards him and she instantly feels her skin heating up. There's a hungry look on his face and his eyes are boring into hers and she's mentally high fiving herself for adding tinted windows to the wishlist.

Booker leans to press his lips to the shell of her ear and whispers a single word.

_'Please.'_

From then on everything is on fast-forward, although the weed makes it seem like slow motion at the same time and Nile has long given up on trying to understand how the fuck it's even possible.

They both scramble to get in the backseat and as soon as the doors close with a rather loud thud, their lips smash almost violently and calling it kissing would be a bit of an overstatement because it's mostly panting into each other's mouths. It's hot as hell and Nile feels her panties get wet in less than a minute, so she shifts to take them off, high fiving herself again for going with a dress.

Booker's left hand immediately goes under it, fingers gliding between her folds and pressing on her clit and before she even has time to react he lets himself slide from the seat, knees hitting the floor. He lifts her dress and spreads her legs and Nile wonders how the hell he's not uncomfortable because this car isn't an SUV or anything but there's a sense of urgency in his moves, like he can't wait to get his mouth on her and it's most likely true and-

'Oh, god!'

Her brain comes to a halt. Her eyes fall shut and it doesn't even matter that something's poking her in the ribs or that her neck hurts like hell, Booker is desperately lapping at her, hands splayed on her thighs and making those filthy sounds that he always makes when he eats her out and-

'Jesus! You're amazing! So good, Seb, so, so good!'

She's rambling and she's close but something's missing, that last push, so she tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls roughly and the strangled groan that escapes him reverberates through her entire body and-

'FUCK!'

Booker doesn't show any sign of stopping anytime soon, so she taps his shoulder insistently but to no avail and her vision turns white and she hisses when he sucks on her clit a bit too hard in his enthusiasm.

'Seb, stop!' she manages to gasp and he _finally_ pulls back a bit.

'What's wrong?' he asks breathlessly.

He's wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and he looks completely dazed and really, really stoned and Nile laughs out loud at him being so caught up that he actually missed her orgasm.

'Come here,' she says and waits for him to shuffle awkwardly until he manages to sit down properly.

Her brain is hazy because of all the endorphins that are running wildly in her system and the weed isn't helping either but she focuses just enough to undo the buttons of his jeans. She waits for him to push them down his legs along with his boxers and then straddles him, grabbing his cock and aligning herself and this would be a good moment to tease him because he's already holding his breath but she's too wasted and too impatient so she sinks onto him and starts moving straight away.

'Oh, fuck! Nile! Fuck! Fuck!'

Booker curses and moans with every slam of her hips into his, a never-ending stream of _fuck_ s and _oh_ s and grunts, interspersed with her name and all of it is making her dizzy. His hands are gripping her hips almost painfully and he's kissing her neck and biting her shoulder and damn it, they should've gone for another position because this is gonna be messy as hell but Nile finds she doesn't care too much, not when Booker is fucking whimpering and moaning her name because somehow her hands are in his hair again, pulling hard and-

'Shit! Nile! Fuuuck!' and he wraps his arms tightly around her, stilling her movements.

She feels him pulsing inside her and his entire body is trembling, so she presses herself against him, cradling his head with both arms and whispers _I love you_ , over and over again while waiting for him to catch his breath.

'I love you too,' he finally murmurs.

Nile smiles and closes her eyes. She dreads the moment they're going to have to move.

\---

'Is this a commercial break?' Booker asks teasingly, eyes briefly on her and then back on the road.

Nile purses her lips unhappily, still scrolling through her Spotify playlists.

'I can't decide what to play next,' she pouts a little. 'A or B?'

'Huh?'

'Help me pick. A or B?'

'How do I know you won't switch them in your head?' Booker asks suspiciously.

'I would never!' she replies in the most indignant tone she can muster. 'And you're gonna sing along just because you dared to imply that, so choose carefully.'

'What if I don't know the lyrics?'

'You improvise,' she shrugs.

'Fine,' Booker huffs. 'B.'

'Excellent choice!' Nile exclaims, hitting play.

'Oh, I love this song!' Booker grins widely.

'I know,' she says, picking up the camera. 'Now sing!'

_'Don't you want somebody to love..'_

She takes pictures of him and selfies of both of them for the entire duration of the song. It's a good thing she has dozens of film packs.

\---

It's a little past noon when he wakes up from his cat nap. Nile has no idea how he's managed to steal half an hour of sleep with his head leaning on the window and one of his indie playlists blaring from all six speakers. It's clearly a Booker thing.

'Where are we?' he mumbles, voice still heavy with sleep.

'About five miles from Redding,' she replies. 'You hungry, Sleeping Beauty?'

Booker hums in what Nile assumes is confirmation, rubbing his eyes and rolling his neck. He's cute when he's just woken up, so she picks up the camera from between her legs and snaps a picture without looking at him.

'Did I get you in the frame?' she chuckles.

'Oh, god, I look so.. crumpled,' Booker whines.

'Check _these_ out,' she laughs, handing him the dozen or so photos she had taken while he was sleeping.

'Can we not show these to anyone? Ever?'

'I'll think about it,' she smirks while pulling in the parking lot of literally the first diner they come across.

It's a nice place, quite big, with hardwood floors, square tables in the middle and booths lining the windows that overlook the parking lot. It's not very crowded either, so Nile manages to find an empty booth and slides on the couch, laughing at Booker who all but throws himself on the other one, still groggy after his little nap.

'Hi there, my name's Gladys. What can I get you, kids?' the server asks, smiling warmly at them and Nile grins at the thought that they're a lot closer in age than it appears.

'Lots of coffee, please,' Booker mutters. 'Strong and black, no sugar.'

'Sure thing, honey,' Gladys chuckles. 'Anything to eat?'

'I don't know what I want,' he pouts childishly and Nile rolls her eyes, smiling lovingly at him.

'A Sunny-Topped Omelette with rye bread for him and Blueberry Pancake Puppies for me, please.'

'Coming right up. And by the way, I think it's adorable that you trust her to order for you. My husband is always reluctant,' Gladys says, pursing her lips. 'How long have you two been married, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Five years, but we've been together for a lot longer,' Booker replies with a smile.

'Well, here's to many more to come!' she says and then heads for the kitchen.

Booker winks at Nile and picks up the camera, snapping a quick picture.

'You're beautiful,' he says softly and Nile's entire face scrunches up in delight.

She's even more delighted when the food arrives and her pancakes look absolutely decadent. They're served with a side of cream cheese icing that Nile immediately dips her index finger into, closing her eyes and letting out a long moan as she puts it in her mouth and sucks it clean.

The click of the camera shutter snaps her out of her culinary orgasm and she opens her eyes to see Booker smirking slyly at the picture.

'This one's my favourite so far!'

\---

'Rematch!' Mary declares, chalking the tip of her cue stick rather aggressively. 'Losers buy another round.'

'Pumpkin, don't you think we should _ask_ if they want to play another game?' Jo asks, mouthing _sorry_ behind her girlfriend's back.

'No, no, we're good for as many games as you want, right, sweetie?' Nile asks, swaying just a little bit because the next round would be the seventh or eighth.

'Bring it on!' Booker smirks and Mary narrows her eyes dangerously.

'Don't mess with me, Seth!' she threatens and starts rearranging the balls.

They've been playing pool for the past hour, at first just the two of them and definitely not as intensely. Then Mary had come up, asking if they'd like to play in pairs with her and her girlfriend and they'd both shrugged and said ok. Mary had also offered to buy the first round as a token of gratitude and had turned their casual game into a fierce competition between herself and Booker, while Nile and Jo have been alternating between giggling like idiots and fondly rolling their eyes.

This time Nile and Booker lose spectacularly, mostly because Nile is too drunk to aim properly and Jo mouths another _sorry_ as Mary does a _suck it, losers_ gesture with both arms.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart!' Nile mumbles, though the huge smile on her face totally contradicts her words.

'It's ok, darling, I was getting thirsty anyway,' Booker chuckles and then leans down to peck her on the lips.

'Hey, I'm thirsty too,' Mary quips, snapping her fingers impatiently and Booker rolls his eyes and heads to the bar but not before giving Nile another quick kiss.

'He's so loved up!' Jo chuckles. 'How long have you two been together?'

'Married for five years, but together for a lot longer than that,' Nile replies, voice gone soft all of a sudden.

'Oh my god, you're just as bad as him!' Mary sniggers and Nile just shrugs and grins.

Booker returns a few minutes later with four beers and four tequila shots and asks for a short break from pool.

'Darling, did you see there's a jukebox?' he asks Nile excitedly.

'Mhm, next to the bar,' she replies and turns towards Mary and Jo. 'It's a Spotify one, right?'

'Yeah, you insert a coin and get to pick whatever song you like,' Jo confirms.

Booker's eyes light up and then he turns on his heels, marching resolutely in the direction of the bar. Less than thirty seconds later there's a new song coming from the speakers and Nile claps enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It's one of her all-time favourites.

She watches as Booker literally dances his way back to the pool table, mouthing the lyrics and when he's close enough, she extends one arm giddily. He takes her hand and spins her around, pulling her flush against him and dipping her slightly just as the chorus starts.

 _'Is you is or is you ain't my baby?'_ he sings along and Nile's happy laughter rings throughout the entire bar.

When the song ends, Mary and Jo have taken at least fifteen pictures with Nile's instant camera. In all of them she and Booker look like two lovesick teenagers. Nile thinks these are her favourite so far.

\---

'A or B?' she asks while playing with the hair on his nape.

'B,' he promptly replies, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Again? Why do you always go with B?'

 _'Because I love you...'_ Booker starts singing, stretching all the vowels so much that he sounds like a tomcat in heat.

'Please don't!' Nile facepalms. 'I fucking hate that song!'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Then why the hell did you sing it?'

_'Because I-'_

'Seb, please!' she cuts him off. 'My ears are gonna start bleeding.'

'Ok, ok. I'll sing song B to make it up to you.'

'Good,' she says and hits play.

_'I've got sunshine on a cloudy day...'_

Booker starts and by the end of the first verse he's so into it, accompanying the words with slightly over the top gestures that he doesn't even notice when Nile suddenly hits pause smack in the middle of the chorus.

_'What can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl, talking 'bout my girl, my girl!'_

'You have a very beautiful voice,' she says softly and Booker blushes a little. 'You should sing more often,' she adds and leans into his space to take a selfie.

She manages to get both of them in the frame _and_ with their eyes open but the best part is Booker's flushed cheeks and goofy smile.

\---

They stumble into their motel room, both of them laughing like the drunken idiots that they are. Booker kicks the door shut and starts fumbling in the dark and Nile can't really see him but she can hear him mutter disgruntledly about the _damned switch_ that is placed on the wall at a rather peculiar height. She bends to take her shoes off, swaying dangerously when returning to an upright position and snorts when she looks at Booker who has finally managed to turn the lights on.

'Why are you holding it like that?' she guffaws, pointing at the bottle of Absolut that he's cradling in his left arm as if it were a newborn.

'Because it is my preciousss,' he replies in an uncannily accurate Gollum voice.

'Your references are so blatant,' she cackles, words slightly melting into each other.

'Be grateful I can make references at all,' he mutters, taking his shoes off with one hand and then gingerly putting the vodka on the table in the corner. 'Besides, do you know how difficult it was to get the bartender to sell me the entire bottle?'

'Do I even _wanna_ know?'

Booker smirks and wags his eyebrows devilishly and Nile decides on the spot that she's better off _not_ knowing.

'It was all in the name of love, my dear,' he says, going to the bathroom to rinse the two glasses that probably haven't been washed in a very long time.

Nile lets herself fall back on the bed, undoing the zipper of her jeans and wiggling out of them while moving as little as possible. She manages to push them past her hips but these are the black skinny jeans that are Booker's favourite and if he loves them so damn much _he_ should be the one to struggle to take them off.

'Hey, don't start without me,' he chuckles when he returns from the bathroom.

'I think I'm stuck,' Nile giggles stupidly at the ceiling.

Booker puts the glasses on the table, fills them with vodka and then kneels on the floor and starts slowly peeling the jeans off.

'Remember that night in Thessaloniki when I whooped your ass at poker?'

'And you made me strip with a fucking audience?'

'That was Joe's idea, for the record and the idiot actually told me _you're welcome_ while you were doing your little number.'

'Of course he did,' Booker laughs.

'I want a rerun,' she demands, moving to a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

Booker is still kneeling on the floor and she can see his eyes darken and his breathing pattern shift just a little.

'What's in it for me?' he murmurs huskily.

'Just be a good boy and take your clothes off one by one, extremely slowly and I'll make sure it's worth the trouble,' Nile replies noncommittally.

For a couple of seconds they just look at each other and it's like sparkles are flying back and forth between them.

'Pick a song,' Booker finally whispers.

He gets up, downs his glass in one go and brings her the other one, fingers tapping restlessly on his thighs while waiting for Nile to make up her mind. She's tempted to play the same song she had chosen all those years ago but then decides not to overwrite that memory, so she goes for something else.

It's still perfect for stripping, as it starts with a gentle hum, adds sultry beats and is rounded off with a smoky voice that caresses all the syllables. She loves it and Booker dancing lasciviously on it is the fucking cherry on top. He seems to be taking his sweet time and Nile takes a large swig of vodka, puts the glass somewhere on the floor and then leans back on her elbows to enjoy the show.

He's absolutely gorgeous, she thinks as he's swaying and twisting his hips and dragging his hands through his hair, then sliding them all across his chest, fingers slowly undoing the shirt buttons one by one. But it's the predatory look in his eyes that makes her squirm on the bed, as if _she_ was the one on display for _him_ and not the other way around.

His shirt hits the floor, hands moving to his belt and Nile presses her thighs together, seeking some sort of friction, until she realises there's nothing stopping her from actually touching herself. She shifts a bit on the bed, leaning on just one elbow and without breaking eye contact she moves her right hand between her legs, applying slight pressure through her already soaked panties. Her low moan draws Booker's attention away from her face and he makes a whining sound, fingers wavering on the belt buckle.

'Go on!' she says in a firm voice and there's another whine from him when she shoves her hand in her panties and starts rubbing her clit.

'I was so wet that night,' she says casually, chuckling when Booker hisses and squeezes his eyes shut. 'And all I could think about was whether this was how you'd move while you'd fuck me. Don't stop!'

'Nile...'

'I love it when my name comes out as a whimper,' she carries on and she can tell Booker is really struggling not to rush through his performance.

'You know, I was gonna have you go down on me after you were done. And then I was gonna go down on you. Or even better, go down on each other at the same time,' she winks and this time the sound that escapes Booker is an honest-to-god sob.

'But you're too hot and too good at this, so I think we're gonna shelve that idea for now,' she says, taking her hand out of her panties and checking her phone.

'You have fifteen seconds left and then I expect you to fuck my brains out!'

They're the most achingly, agonisingly delicious fifteen seconds of her life.

\---

Right in the middle of a heated debate on which is the best boy band, Backstreet Boys or NSYNC, Booker's expression suddenly morphs into a blend of concern and annoyance.

'Fuck!'

'What?'

'Something’s wrong, the wheel is stiff,' Booker mutters.

'What do you mean it's stiff?' Nile asks, widening her eyes.

'I mean the engine is stalling. Son of a bitch!' he swears again and signals his intention to pull over. 'Yeap, the brakes aren't very responsive either,' he adds and lets out a string of profanities in a mixture of French and Occitan.

They're twenty miles from Tacoma and Nile hopes whatever is stalling the engine - not that she knows what exactly that means - can get fixed quickly because they're supposed to get to Vancouver today, the rest of the guys are already there.

'Seb, is this a bad moment to ask what a stalled engine means?' she asks as soon as the car stops and raises her hands defensively when Booker throws her a dirty look.

He gets out of the car, raises the hood and disappears under it, all the while grumbling so loudly that Nile can hear him perfectly even though the windows are all closed. She ponders whether to join him or let him air his vexation first. The second option sounds a bit better, so she waits for a couple of minutes, then opens the door and goes to stand next to him, staring rather blankly at the engine.

'Is _now_ a good moment?' she asks quietly.

Booker sighs, turns to face her and presses his lips to her forehead.

'If the engine is stalling it means it stops turning. It happens when you run out of fuel, for instance, which is not the case here. It can also be caused by a clogged air filter,' he says, pointing at the object in question, 'but that's not the case either. Which means there's not enough power for it to turn and we need a mechanic to tell us why.'

'But how are we gonna get to a car repair shop?'

'That's a very good question. We're probably gonna have to call a towing company,' he says, dragging a hand over his face and cursing some more in French under his breath. 'And there's a high chance we won't make it to Vancouver today,' he adds with a bitter chuckle.

'Poor Sideswipe!' Nile murmurs without really thinking and grins when Booker bursts out laughing.

'I love you,' he says softly.

'Engine trouble?' asks a deep voice from somewhere behind the car, making them both jump. 'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you,' the voice adds and it belongs to a burly man who seems to be in his mid-fifties.

'No worries,' Booker replies with a slight smile. 'And yeah, it's stalling and it's not because we've run out of fuel.'

'Mind if I take a look?'

'By all means,' Booker gestures towards the engine.

'I'm Ed, by the way. Ed Sherman,' the man says, extending his right hand and shaking both Booker's and Nile's. 'And this is my wife, Nicole,' he carries on, pointing to a petite woman who's about his age and who seems to have materialised out of thin air.

'Hello,' she says pleasantly, shaking their hands as well.

'Seth Mitchell,' Booker says.

'Vanessa,' Nile smiles warmly.

'I think it might be one of the spark plugs, but I'm no mechanic,' Ed says after surveying the engine carefully.

'Yeah, we were just about to call a towing company.'

'No need, we'll tow you.'

'That's very kind of you, but it's too much trouble, we-'

'Nonsense,' Ed cuts him off. 'We were heading to Tacoma anyway, we can drop you to a car repair shop there if that's ok with you.'

'It is, thank you! We really appreciate it!'

'No problem, kids,' Ed and Nicole say at the same time, making Nile giggle because they're definitely not old enough to be their parents.

Ed had been right, it's a fouled spark plug that needs replacing. Booker had also been right, they're not going to make it to Vancouver today, it's already four o'clock in the afternoon and the mechanic said the entire operation will take between two and three hours.

'Thank you so much for stopping and for offering to tow us! It was very kind of you and we'd like to show our gratitude,' Nile says, only to be met by two identical horrified expressions.

'I hope you're not thinking of paying us, young lady,' Nicole says in a stern voice.

'Can we at least buy you dinner? Please!' Booker insists.

Ed and Nicole share a look and they seem to be having a silent exchange that lasts a few seconds.

'Yeah, dinner sounds nice,' Ed finally says.

The next couple of hours pass in a blur - time flies when you're having fun. The restaurant is cozy, the food is divine and Ed and Nicole are so outgoing and the conversation flows so effortlessly that Nile is convinced they could have easily been close friends in a different life. In this life, though, it's not wise to make friends.

The thought leaves a slightly bitter taste in her mouth and casts a shadow over her features. Booker immediately notices, of course he does and they're so attuned to each other she's positive he knows exactly what's going through her mind. They reach across the table at the same time and interlock their fingers and when they make eye contact, Booker smiles softly. Nile smiles too, though hers is a smile that only _he_ can understand: there's sadness and frustration and a bit of anger in it. Booker sighs almost imperceptibly, squeezing her hand.

'I've rarely seen two people so in tune,' Nicole chuckles, bursting their little bubble. 'You've just had an entire conversation, haven't you?'

'Sorry, we sometimes get a bit caught up in each other,' Nile says sheepishly, letting go of Booker's hand and making Ed laugh.

'It happens to us too,' he winks.

'And there's no need to apologise, dear, young love is always beautiful to witness. How long have you two been together?' Nicole asks.

'We've been married for five years but we've been together for a very long time,' Nile replies vaguely, watching Booker grin naughtily at her.

'I could tell,' Nicole says seriously. 'Now, who's up for dessert?'

\---

It's raining cats and dogs when they arrive in Vancouver and the sky is such a dull grey that it feels like late afternoon instead of barely past midday.

'I'm getting Tijuana vibes,' Nile mutters, stifling a yawn.

'You mean you're getting sleepy?'

'Stop grinning like the Cheshire cat, rain and I have a very special relationship!'

'Any chance you guys turn it into a threesome?' Booker asks, batting his eyelashes.

'If this is your way of suggesting we take a nap when we get to the safehouse-'

'It is, actually,' he interjects.

'Then I'm perfectly fine with it,' she laughs, throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him close for a selfie. 'Huh, guess this was the last one,' Nile says, studying the picture.

'Is it a good one?'

'Mm, you're half-turned towards the road and your smile is crooked, but I'll take it.'

The safehouse is actually a cabin outside of Vancouver that she has only been to once but she remembers the homey feeling and the fir trees that almost knock on their window when it's slightly windy. They're planning to spend a couple of weeks here, to relax and regroup and plan the next steps and Nile is really looking forward to it because she hasn't seen the guys in over a month.

As soon as Booker parks next to the rented minivan, Andy comes out of the cabin, followed by Quynh. A couple of seconds later Joe and Nicky join them and they're all waiting on the porch for the prodigal children to take their backpacks out of the car and jog through the rain.

'Did you rent a car just for the trip from the airport?' Andy teases, hugging them both tightly and passing them on to Quynh.

'Nope, it's ours,' Nile grins, moving to hug both Joe and Nicky at the same time.

'What do you mean it's yours?' Nicky asks confusedly.

'She means we bought it,' Booker explains and makes a slightly impatient gesture towards the cabin because they're done kissing and hugging and Nile knows he's seconds away from complaining about how cold it is.

'I don't get it,' Nicky says. 'When did you buy a car? Where? Why?'

'So many questions,' Nile giggles. 'We bought it in San Diego, did a little road trip.'

'You mean you _drove_ all the way here?' Quynh laughs. 'What prompted _that_?'

'Don't!' Booker interjects as soon as Nile opens her mouth to reply and she bursts out laughing.

'Oh, not again!' Joe complains. 'You never share juicy details,' he adds with a whine.

'Here, maybe this will make it up to you,' Nile giggles again, opening her backpack and plunging her hand to the bottom.

She fumbles around a bit, then takes out a manila envelope that looks like it's about to burst any second and dumps the contents on the coffee table. Dozens of photos spill out, some of them sliding on top of others and ending up on the floor.

'Hold on,' she says and digs through the pockets of her jacket, pulling another five or six photos that she had taken this morning and throws them on top of the already huge pile.

The guys are all staring with their mouths slack and barely blinking until Joe smirks with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'Any naughty ones you'd like to warn us about before we start going through them?'

'Those are in a different envelope,' Nile winks, thinking that Joe doesn't really need to know she's just messing with him.

'By the way, I got you something,' Booker says, rummaging through his own backpack.

Everyone else seems to be very focused on the pictures, picking up random ones and showing them to each other, all the while snickering like the jerks that they are. 

Booker pulls out a huge photo album, still in its cellophane wrapping and hands it to her with a tender smile. 'I don't want to keep them in an envelope,' he says simply.

Nile squeals and launches herself at him, all but climbing him until she manages to wrap her legs around his waist and starts peppering his face with kisses.

'Thank you!' she grins and decides to ask later when exactly he'd managed to sneak away from her and buy it. 'Are you still sleepy?' she asks innocently.

'Not really,' he laughs. 'But let the guys have their fun first, we'll sort the pictures afterwards.'

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the night in Thessaloniki where Booker loses at poker and has to do a little strip tease number is in full detail in [A taste of struggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724105).
> 
> The songs, in order of their appearance:  
> \- Jefferson Airplane - [Somebody To Love](https://youtu.be/JUbMWtUyIIE);  
> \- Louis Jordan - [Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby](https://youtu.be/5LGl70VGvmg);  
> \- Stevie B - [Because I Love You](https://youtu.be/Xc1uQI2XmZs);  
> \- The Temptations - [My Girl](https://youtu.be/qEztui18cA8).
> 
> Booker strips to Glass Animals - [Toes](https://youtu.be/z4ifSSg1HAo).
> 
> Aaand, you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://energievie.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna say hi 😬💜


End file.
